Garrett's family
The Sheppard family live in Grat, , having moved from the when the family's eldest child, Garrett Sheppard, was still a baby. For a long time family life was ; Garrett, for example, essentially raised his youngest sibling, despite not even being a teenager himself, and often gave his sister pocket money. Through his father Garrett is also related to the aristocratic . Paul, who introduced Aaron as his foreign half-brother when Aaron began dating Ellie, was actually the father of Jenna and David, and treated Garrett like a step-son. Paul's affair with Ellie split the family apart and resulted in Aaron's departure. Ellie Sheppard | birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Aaron Sheppard | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Numerous: *Garrett (son) *Jenna (daughter) *David (son) *Aaron (husband, separated) *Paul Sheppard (brother-in-law, lover) *Four brothers-in-law *Two sisters-in-law | education = | signature skill = Spiritual awareness, Enhanced speed | quincy vollstandig = | debut = Day 18: Ghosts of Tomorrow (picture) }} Ellie Sheppard, née Riley, was the wife of mixed-martial artist and former Captain Aaron Sheppard, and the mother of Garrett, Jenna and David. She was a spiritually-aware who lived in Grat seven years before The Collapse, but originated in the United Kingdom. Despite marrying him Ellie never knew Aaron's true identity as a former Shinigami, nor was she aware of her new relatives within the aristocratic . Appearance Ellie was described as a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown-coloured hair and bright blue-green eyes.Day 18: Ghosts of Tomorrow Jenna is noted by Lloyd to greatly resemble Ellie.Birth of the Grat cell Personality Ellie loved her son enough to give her life in defence of his. For reasons unknown she carried on an affair with her husband's brother; this resulted in her husband leaving her, as well as the birth of Jenna and David.Aaron's history History At an unknown point in time before she met Aaron, Ellie was attacked by and subsequently survived an encounter with a , which fulfilled the requisite that allowed Ellie's children to exhibit Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 10 Ellie married Aaron, who was a martial-artist and reigning "King of the Arena", and gave birth to a son, Garrett, shortly thereafter.Arena Beatdown Ellie carried on a secret affair with her husband's supposed younger brother, Paul, for a number of years, which resulted in the birth of her second and third child respectively. Aaron however found out; he left out of shame and anger, leaving Garrett in the care of Ellie and Paul. Her death came as a result of her shielding Garrett from a Hollow with her own body. Powers and abilities Spiritual Awareness: Ellie possessed the ability to clearly see and sense spiritual beings, such as Hollow. Enhanced Speed: Ellie was fit to swiftly move in-front of and protect Garrett from an attacking Hollow. Paul Sheppard ( ) | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Grat | relatives = Numerous: *Ellie (lover) *Jenna (daughter) *David (son) *Garrett (step-son) *Aaron (introduced him as his half-brother, no relation) | education = | signature skill = Spiritual awareness | quincy vollstandig = | debut = Garrett's Awakening }} Paul Sheppard was a mechanic living in Grat who helped Kaito Ukitake establish a life for himself after losing his powers as a , in return for financial aid from Kaito's street fight earnings. Paul lost his life during the tumultuous events of The Collapse and was survived by his daughter Jenna and son David. Personality Paul was a hard-working man who possessed a calculating nature, for he managed to coerce Aaron into solving his growing debts. He was also highly devious and a natural lier; Paul was fit to carry on a secret affair with Aaron's wife for years, with Aaron only finding out about the affair shortly after David was born and shortly before Ellie's untimely death. Even so Paul treated Garrett well despite not being his biological son.Garrett's Awakening History Paul worked as a struggling car and motorbike mechanic in the months leading up to and including Shori Keihatsu's rebellion, which resulted in the loss of Kaito "Knives" Ukitake's Shinigami powers.Knives' Captain profile Paul encountered Kaito, now operating under the alias Aaron, when the former Shinigami fought in a number of unsanctioned street-fighting events, and offered to help him adjust to life in exchange for financial aid. Paul eventually met Kusaka Kori and entered into business with him when Kusaka moved to Grat after temporarily losing his spiritual powers.Blank period Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Blank period *Garrett's Awakening Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc Into the Fire arc Powers and abilities Spiritual Awareness: Paul possessed the capacity to interact with spiritual phenomenon and was aware of other spiritually aware individuals living in Grat, namely Anko Amatsuki. He was aware of Aaron's identity as a former Shinigami and also knew of Kusaka's past, indicating a knowledge of spiritual affairs.Kori Autos Garrett Sheppard :Main article -- Garrett Sheppard. Jenna Sheppard :Main article -- Jenna Sheppard. David Sheppard | birthday = | age = 7.Ellie died seven years before the events of The Collapse when her eldest son, Garrett, was nine years old. At the earliest David was born shortly before Ellie's death. This would make him seven years of age during the Investigating Grat arc, as Garrett was stated to be sixteen during the aforementioned arc. | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Grat | relatives = Numerous: *Aaron (father) *Ellie (mother, deceased) *Garrett (brother) *Jenna (sister) | education = | signature skill = Spiritual awareness | quincy vollstandig = | debut = Day 1: Back to School }} David Sheppard is the son of Ellie and Paul Sheppard, but spent the first years of his life believing Aaron Sheppard was his father. He is the younger half-brother of Garrett Sheppard and the full-brother of Jenna Sheppard. Appearance David is noted by Lloyd to be "Garrett's double"; the sole difference is that David has blond-coloured hair. Personality Tiffany Henderson notes that Garrett's siblings are highly inquisitive.Day 13: Luckless Following The Collapse David was left to mourn the death of his biological father, who lost his life in the ensuing chaos.Back to Normality? Although Garrett is David's eldest sibling Garrett more-or-less raised David, for Paul was busy working and Aaron had vanished, despite Garrett himself being merely nine years old. When he is scared David seeks comfort in Garrett the same way a child would in their parent or guardian, and Garrett's "fatherly instincts" are noted to flip on whenever David is distressed.Visit from the Slayer David is notably hyperactive and shares a close relationship with Garrett's friend Lloyd, who often gives him money for sweets. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 13: Luckless (mentioned) Rising arc *Back to Normality? (mentioned) *Birth of the Grat cell *Visit from the Slayer Powers and abilities Spiritual Awareness: David's innate powers awoke in response to The Collapse. In the weeks since he began to unconsciously sense the malevolent presence of nearby when he slept, which caused him nightmares for weeks. Kusaka Kori noted that David calms down when he senses Garrett's reiatsu. As he meets the requirements David has latent Fullbringer potential. Aaron Sheppard :Main article -- Aaron Sheppard. Author's notes Behind the scenes *In the initial draft of the storyline Aaron had no relation to Garrett or his siblings; this was altered to make him Garrett's father and the uncle of Jenna and David respectively to add an emotional aspect to the relationship. Trivia *During Part III Kusaka Kori references a mechanic who works under him named Paul. This Paul was originally an unseen character with no relation to Garrett and his immediate family, and was simply a man who shared Paul's name. The two characters where merged together however to provide another link between the stories. *Although mentioned several times throughout the early stages of Part IV, Garrett's brother David didn't make a physical appearance in the story until the third arc of the stories focusing on Garrett. References & notes